marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Leadville, Texas
LEADVILLE, TEXAS 10 XP Leadville, Texas was a small town established during the days of the American Frontier. It was the home of the western hero known as the Black Rider who was secretly the town doctor Matthew Masters. The Black Rider defended the town from outlaws and lawbreakers that were common during those days. The most influential residents of Leadville was the Lathrop family which included big rancher Jim, his daughter Marie and youngest son Bobby, who was the only person aware of Matthew Master's double identity. Shortly after Masters took up residence as the local doctor, the Eastern Syndicate led by Blast Burrows began pressuring local ranchers to sell out to them. After Masters was called a coward for witnessing local rancher Jim Lathrop get shot, Masters decided to develop the costumed identity of the Black Rider and eliminated the Eastern Syndicate before they could force ranchers out of their land. The Black Rider became the defender of Leadville for a period of time. While Leadville had many sheriffs during the days of the Old West, one of the longest running proved to be Sheriff Ben Yarby who regularly worked next to the Black Rider, first helping him clear out the gambler named Ace Darcy. The Black Rider protected Leadville from such threats as outlaws Hatchet Haines, Red John, Spider, Tod Sultan, The Hypnotist, or the mad scientist Professor Chalis Scene Distinctions Stagecoach Station, Scene Complications SFX: Backdrop. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to shutdown “” and “” and add any one of the following scene distinctions: “Courthouse”, “”, “”, “Ranchland”, or “Travers’ Casino”. Spend a D10 effect die to change the scene distinction, or remove any of those scene distinctions and recover “” and “”. SFX: Lathrop Ranch. SFX: Doc Master's Practice. When creating Medical or Science assets or resources, add a D6 and step up your effect die. If you have unlocked Leadville, Texas, you may step back one of your stress dice an additional time when you spend a transition scene at Leadville, Texas. SFX: Sheriff’s Office. When creating a Crime asset, or a Locked Up complication, add a D6 to your pool and step up your effect die. SFX: Townsfolk. Spend 1 PP/a D6 doom die to add one of the D8 Special Characters from Daramatis Personae to the scene. SFX: .'' '''Limit:' Lawful Town. As long as the town has a Sheriff, if you are subject to a D6 or higher Bounty spend a Business, Covert or Crime resource equal to your Bounty -1, or add a die equal to the Bounty on your head to the doom pool at the start of the scene. If you become openly involved in a crime, or fail a social-based roll by ten or more, add “Shunned by the Locals” and “Wanted by the Law” as scene complications. Dramatis Personae Black Rider, Bobby Lathrop (Rancher’s Son), Cactus Joe (Cowboy), Charlie Yates (Grave Digger), Harold Pembrook, Jim Lathrop (Local Rancher), Jodie Haines (Lathrop Ranch Hand), Juddy Ormond (Ormond's son), Marie Lathrop, Molly Normann (Tailor), Ormond (Reformed Outlaw), Sheriff Ben Yarby, Travers (Crooked Casino Owner), Yancy (Lathrop Ranch Hand) Category:Settings Category:Old West